


【毒埃/暴卡】Comet bitch（混乱4p）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【毒埃/暴卡】Comet bitch（混乱4p）

“所以，你也做了他们的婊子？”  
卡尔顿在共生体和他身后的埃迪走进来时嗤笑一声。他们在地球上就是两种人，卡尔顿是黑心总裁，埃迪做正义的记者，所以在共生体们侵占地球掳走他们做奴隶后，卡尔顿很快爬上了首领的床，过着与地球上差不多的舒适日子，而埃迪做着辛苦又危险的工作。所以当埃迪跟着一位共生体来到这座销金窟，卡尔顿产生了一种“不过如此”的快感。果然低等级的人类只配做高级生物的婊子，他为自己是脆弱的人而难过，又为自己得以成为暴乱的情妇而高兴。  
“他跟他们……不一样。”埃迪用地球的语言小声嚅喏。这话毫无说服力，他自己也说不清为何会觉得毒液与这些残暴的生物不同，或许只是因为毒液在同类中偏娇小的体型，与他的人类躯体更加适配。毫无疑问在地球沦陷后，一些人沦为餐点，另一些则成了性奴。埃迪刚到彗星就被看守他的共生体强暴，不过他反抗得厉害，共生体不够尽兴，认为他不适宜以色事人，在第二天打发他去矿星采矿。  
卡尔顿听了这话又露出嘲笑的表情，正要说些什么，身后银灰色的躯体裹住他，舌尖在他巧克力色的唇角稍作停留。  
“亲爱的，对待客人要和气些。”  
“当然，吾爱。”卡尔顿眨着眼睛，表情如纯真少女一般，亲昵地将脑袋靠在他胸前。埃迪看着他如此献媚于敌人，胃液在体内翻滚。  
“有什么事吗？”暴乱问毒液，目光却落在他身旁那个人类身上。他们很漂亮，以共生体的眼光来说，人类都是些漂亮玩具，不过他的卡尔顿是最漂亮的，虽然眼前这个男人也不差。  
“首领，也许该重新考虑俘虏的作用……”  
“停下，毒液，我不希望你替他们求情。”暴乱将目光转移到他脸上，“你是我最得力的战士，却总是心软，这是弱者的表现。”  
“……是。”毒液只得沉默。刚刚的话是警告，对共生体来说，最基础的共识就是他们高人一等，他可以拥有像埃迪这样的漂亮奴隶，却不能替他们求情。  
埃迪却突然眼睛一亮，他意识到自己为何觉得毒液与他们不同。他从不只是把人类当食物，他认识得到不同的生命都有各自美丽的地方，所以他才会对人类心软。  
“你的这个玩具哪来的？”首领换了话题，他不喜欢在寻欢作乐的场所讨论公事。毒液只得据实回答：“我在矿星捡到的。”  
“捡”，好像只是拾起地上的一张纸片。  
“矿星居然有这种货色。”暴乱的目光穿过那白皮肤的漂亮男人，他可真白，透过皮肤几乎看得到血管中血液在流动。他的巧克力美人是丝绸，这个就是蜻蜓翅膀似的雪纱。他没试过这种纱。  
“既然来了，就一起进去吧。”首领下达了命令。毒液看了看惶恐望着自己的埃迪，所能做的只是在脑中安抚他。  
别怕。  
卡尔顿感到一丝危机。暴乱首次表现出对自己以外的人类的兴趣，他不能这么快就被取代。转念一想他又安下心，那个埃迪前半生老老实实，清纯得堪比没开苞的初中生，自己早就对欲望熟稔，他能控制欲望，让暴乱心甘情愿对自己着迷。  
“来吧，埃迪。”卡尔顿于是像个好姐姐，热情地挽起埃迪，“这事做习惯了就没什么好担心的。”

毒液当然清楚首领眼中的欲望，本着一点不愿与人分心的私心，他带埃迪去了浴室，他们出来时，屋子里已经有些暧昧的声响。埃迪把那扇有些巨大的门推开一条缝，看到卡尔顿跪爬在地上，被暴乱从后面操开。他没见过卡尔顿的这一面，如此顺从地臣服在银灰色的巨大躯体之下，蹙着眉似欢愉又似痛苦，挺直的阴茎则预示他的欢愉远大于痛苦。而他口中还吮吸着暴乱给他的触须，他舔着它们，就像舔着最美味的珍馐，那神情让埃迪的脚步更加迟疑，就好像他要赴的局是一切堕落之源，他将从此万劫不复。  
“我们必须服从首领的命令。”毒液在意识里与他对话，“埃迪，我会保护你，不让你受伤。”  
“嗯……正直的小记者，”卡尔顿发现了他们，湿漉漉的眼睛似有若无地扫过他，“你不想来试试吗？很舒服的。”  
埃迪红着脸从门缝里挤进去，随后紧紧闭上它，他感到暴乱虽然操着卡尔顿，目光却在他身上逡巡。他因长期奔走劳动而变得结实的小腿微微颤抖，暴露在彗星空气中的皮肤浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“让我看看你怎么操他。”暴乱告诉毒液。于是那团黑影不情愿地扯开过大的浴巾，让白璧无瑕的躯体彻底暴露在他的视线中。埃迪羞耻地眼角湿润，面色发白。毒液分化出触手吸附在他的胸前和耳垂，自然还有一部分隐入蜜色的股缝，他温柔地安抚着情人，用触须挑逗那些敏感地带。埃迪身体发软地跪坐在地，毒液出现在他面前，黑峻峻的性器已经怒张，埃迪明白他的意思，试探着伸出一截粉色的舌尖，犹犹豫豫地舔上它。毒液那些安抚的动作总算合理了起来。  
“含着它，就像我教你的那样。”毒液轻柔地命令道。埃迪只得张开嘴，让黑色巨物填满自己的喉咙。内里娇嫩的皮肉保护性地分泌出唾液，却又因为地盘被侵占不得不顺着唇缝蜿蜒流下。埃迪缓慢吞吐着毒液，因为敏感点被照顾而翘起的性器上沾满了他自己的口水，他想自己看起来一定糟透了，湿漉漉地像个会喷水的婊子。  
即使在进行着最古老的运动，暴乱也几乎不会感到体力不支，只会在他想停的时候停止，但此刻他的呼吸却显得粗重。他狠狠操着身下这个婊子，目光却牢牢锁定在毒液和他的小宠物身上。某些瞬间，比如埃迪因为前列腺的按摩而忽然身体一抖，比如毒液突然拔高的身形让他不得不仰起脑袋，露出被雾气打湿的睫毛，暴乱会产生“他更美味”的错觉。他不愿意承认自己作为首领眼光却不如这个满是缺点的手下，结果便是操得他的巧克力美人更狠。暴乱幻化出鞭子一样的触须抽打在卡尔顿丰满多汁的屁股上，随着抽打卡尔顿发出一声声的媚叫，早已被调教得适应各种粗暴性行为的身体不知廉耻地更加兴奋，更何况这一切都是他的神所赐予，他从心底感激。  
卡尔顿的危机感再次油然而生。埃迪的技巧无疑生涩，甚至不懂得用舌头取悦主人，但他清纯又无辜的样子连卡尔顿也不得不承认，这反倒会激起他们的凌虐欲望。卡尔顿要拼尽一切留住暴乱，他可不想继续回到那个满是腥臭体液的淫窟，同时被几个低等的共生体奸污，那里可不适合他这样的娇贵千金。  
“啊——”卡尔顿长长地呻吟一声，显然暴乱读到了他的想法，惩罚着他的不专心。“只要你听话，就不会回去。”暴乱低声告诉他。卡尔顿感激地亲吻地面，发出更加享受的声音，在一下又一下的鞭笞与深入中，臀部摇摆着喷出一层透明的粘液。他的性器依然被堵死无法发泄，所以他早就学会用后面高潮，取悦自己也取悦首领。暴乱十分满意地又抽插了几下，拔出巨大的银色阴茎，卡尔顿立即心领神会地用唇舌吮吸起它，将射出的精华全部吞下。  
埃迪吃惊地看着卡尔顿像婊子一样高潮，不知为何这让他的阴茎更硬，可他发誓自己对卡尔顿绝无半点想法。这只能说明他确实是个成功的勾引人的媚娃，他相信如果不是自己先遇到毒液，毒液也会拜倒在他的胯下。  
“别胡思乱想。”毒液不悦地提醒他。眼前活色生香的一幕让毒液也想要了，他也依照对待奴隶的姿势让埃迪跪好，收起在后穴作乱的触手，用自己的真家伙取而代之。埃迪一下子就被操软了，被别人看着让他比平时还要敏感，他只能把手臂垫在身子低下，不让自己彻底软成一滩烂泥。这时他感到舌头被什么东西攫住了，他以为那是毒液，睁开眼入目却是银灰色的触手。暴乱亵玩着他的唇舌，从口腔进入食道，将埃迪细细品尝了一遍。即使毒液不断安抚着他的神经，他还是一阵反胃，几乎立即想到被强暴的那次。他的毒液确实跟他们不一样，他从来都不会对自己用强。  
“沧海遗珠。”暴乱满意地收回触手，如此评价埃迪。毒液的怒意已经快要掩盖不住。暴乱本想跟属下一起享用这颗明珠，却读到了属下的占有欲，为了一个奴隶失去一个战士很不值当，于是他改变了主意，舌头舔在卡尔顿脸上，为数不多地安抚高潮后的玩物。  
“你们美人应当在一块。”暴乱说着。卡尔顿立即明白了他的意思，亲昵地吻了吻他，晃晃悠悠地站起身子，走到埃迪面前。  
“别害羞亲爱的，我来教你怎么让自己舒服。”卡尔顿对着昔日的对手亲切称呼。他俯下身吻住埃迪，在对方错愕的神情中搅动舌头，让这个吻啧啧有声。埃迪脑袋被操成了浆糊，现在更是完全不明白发生了什么，只是被动地与同类亲吻，迷迷糊糊觉得感觉也不坏。毒液和 暴乱在这样的美景面前根本难以自持，一个操得更用力，一个继续将自己操进去，两个人类都发出一声享受的呜咽，互相把呻吟吞下肚，这时他们觉得还能有所依靠真是再好不过。  
卡尔顿并不满足于此，他小巧的手掌向下延伸，包裹住埃迪硬得滴水的性器，热度有些烫手，卡尔顿眨眨眼，意味深长地抛给埃迪一个眼神，接着低下脑袋用自己的唇瓣含住尖端，手指则在根部的阴囊揉弄。埃迪在这前后夹击的快感中哭泣呻吟，他的泪被暴乱舔舐，这举动又逼着他流出更多泪来。他觉得所有人都在玩弄自己，可他沉溺于欲望的海洋，毫无反抗之心。  
“看啊，他们玩得多好。”暴乱笑着对毒液说。毒液也不得不承认这幅画面让他更加兴奋，他抓住埃迪肥厚的臀肉，一下一下把自己送得更深，触手也不安分地在他身体上游走。卡尔顿自己也硬得发疼，可是没有暴乱的准许，他不能轻易射精，这时他感到人类的皮肤贴上他的私密部位，低头一看，原来埃迪也握住了自己的性器，生涩地上下捋动着，卡尔顿轻哼一声，缓缓靠近埃迪让他们的下体贴在一起，然后他一手握住了两个人的性器。  
“看着，你可以用拇指按摩这儿。”卡尔顿按压着埃迪的马眼，立即一股酸胀的尿意袭来，埃迪没忍住打开了马眼，流出来的却不是金黄的尿液，而是透明的粘液。卡尔顿沾起一点放在舌尖舔了舔，埃迪觉得自己马上就要射了。  
“嘘，别那么快。”卡尔顿堵住他的马眼，继续撸动着他们。身后的撞击让他们前半身时不时就会完全贴在一起，卡尔顿断断续续地教给埃迪：“等等再射……会更舒服。”  
“呃嗯……好难受……”埃迪扭动着身体，迫切希望赶紧发泄，龟头在卡尔顿小腹上乱撞。卡尔顿又开始吻他，拇指却死死按着前端，不让一滴液体流出。  
“相信我，一开始是很难受，慢慢你得学会用后面高潮。”卡尔顿在他耳边小声说，“他们喜欢我们这样。”  
埃迪觉得自己一定是被下了咒，他居然开始听卡尔顿的话。他试着收缩起后穴，这让身后的共生体明显一愣，接着那根东西似乎又膨胀了，他的敏感点被压得酸胀，他轻喘着，靠着卡尔顿低声哭泣，高潮已经降临，他的肠壁痉挛一般收缩，前端却毫无动静，他真的成了像卡尔顿一样的婊子。  
“嗯……我也要去了……”卡尔顿松开钳制他们的手，两个人同时喷出浓稠的白液，射了彼此一身。后穴也在高潮，他们像被操坏了一样尖叫，接着被共生体的体液灌满，肚子都鼓鼓囊囊起来。他们的后穴无法合拢，一抽出就露出两个幽深的洞口，接着那里同时流淌出白色的粘稠液体，源源不断地打湿地面，像是被操得失禁一样。暴乱对于今晚十分满意，在所有人清洗过自己之后，他让卡尔顿尽地主之谊，送他们出门。  
“再见埃迪，”卡尔顿懒懒地对他挥手，红润的脸上浮起微笑，“我们一定还会再见的。”

“我想推翻暴乱的统治。”回家之后，毒液告诉埃迪。

END.


End file.
